


The Mailman

by OreoBossard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus is sick of Sirius' shit., sirius is just a huge puppy, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoBossard/pseuds/OreoBossard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overexcitement can lead to many things being forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mailman

After he escaped from Azkaban, Sirius had picked up a few strange habits, such as chewing on furniture or sleeping at the foot of the bed. Remus had reminded him many times that, despite being able to take the form of a dog, he is not really a dog. Every time he said this, however, Sirius would act as if Remus hadn't spoken to him at all. One habit which he had recently picked up involved chasing the postman. Of course, he would always transform into Padfoot before he did this. As a human, it would draw too much attention to him. 

On Monday morning, Sirius awoke more excited than other days. Harry had sent them a letter via the Muggle postal service, and Sirius knew exactly what that meant. The Postman. Before Sirius had even eaten breakfast, he was waiting eagerly by the front door, occasionally glancing out of the window. Ten more minutes...

Hearing familiar footsteps coming towards the door, Sirius started to shift his weight back and forth on his knees. Watching the delivery drop through the letterbox, and listening to the footsteps grow distant, Sirius deemed it the right time to strike. He bolted out of the door, sprinting down the road after the postman, who was running away as well as he could. Despite his excitement, Sirius couldn't help but feel that he had forgotten something in his haste. That was when he heard Remus calling his name from down the road. Sirius noticed that he wasn't calling for Padfoot the way that he usually did. That wasn't a good sign. Looking down at himself, Sirius found that he was right. Rather than the shaggy black fur of Padfoot, he was looking at his body. His HUMAN body.

Remus stormed down the road. The commotion downstairs had woken him. Was Sirius incapable of being quiet? He had a good idea of where his boyfriend was, since said boyfriend had left the front door open. He would be seething, if it weren't for the humour of the situation. The moment he reached Sirius, he grabbed him by the arm, giving his most sincere apology to the slightly shaken postman, and set off back to their house. Had it not been seven o'clock Monday morning, Remus would've been laughing his arse off.


End file.
